Mega Man X: Mission Pharoah
by percyjfangirl
Summary: When Sigma plots to attack Earth of the past, he is unawear of a threat he didn't even know existed. Now the Maveirck Hunters have to team up with the House of Life in order to stop both of them. And what is the deal with Axl's past? On Hiatus, but will continue as soon as possible.
1. Trailer

At the end of X8

*Axl is hit in the head by Lumine's tentacle thing (Which I'm still mad about)*

Sigma used a Lumine clone to distract X, Zero and Axl

*Sigma is seen making an escape*

Sigma's new plot

*Sigma is in his escape pod saying "Why didn't I think of this before?"*

Is to escape to the past and attack Earth then

* "Earth was weak in the past. This is perfect"*

However, unknown to him, another force is lurking in the shadows

*Two shadows are spying on him, one is a boy, one is a girl, and they are human*

Deadlier than Sigma himself

*A red glow arises from an underground world as a boat sails through a river of fire*

How is a certain reploid linked to this?

*A reploid figure is standing in front of the pyramids of Giza. His hair flowing loose*

How can he deal with a god in his head?

*A youth with a falcon on his shoulder looks down at the people*

How can our heroes keep a deadly evil from destroying Earth?

*X and Zero stand in front of the Washington monument, the monument engraved with hieroglyphics*

How can the certain reploid face his unknown past?

*A letter written in hieroglyphics lies in the hands of the reploid, not showing his face, however*

What can they do to save him?

*The hieroglyphic for "Chaos" blazes on the reploids forehead*

With the help of old and new friends, will they save the day? Find out in…

Mega Man X: Mission: Pharaoh

Coming to Fan Fiction summer 2012.

Are you safe?


	2. Evil Elvis pays me a visit sorta

This is my first recording, and I'm pretty exited. But that's not the point of this recording. I felt pretty uncomfortable after what I went threw with my friends and, somewhat family I never knew I had. Not to mention a pretty stuck up god in my head. [X just told me I'm more stuck up. X, your not part of this recoding, lay off!]

Anyway, the craziness began in the infirmary of the Maverick Hunter Base. I don't remember much, but I remember what happened right after I got hit (any of you who played X8 would know what I mean). I found myself in what looked like the pyramid I was at when I worked for Red Alert. But the pyramid wasn't a dusty, old, ruined, uh, ruin. It looked more, new, like some one had just built it. I saw these two people in the room. One guy looked like an Egyptian dude in one of those old fashioned Jazz outfits [I'm sorry, _modern_, for you 21st centuries people]

The other guy wasn't even a guy, it was a girl. She had long blond hair with red highlights tide in a red bandana (her hair, not her highlights [Ow! Zero just slapped me!]), light blue eyes, and wore a white T-shirt with what looked like a 3 year olds attempt to draw an angel. The guy was pacing back and forth. The girl looked like Zero when I mess up (or in other terms, annoyed)

"Carter." She said in a British accent, which kinda sounded like it was losing its British accent "Will you stop pacing already? You're a full grown man!"

"I can't help it, Sadie!" Carter yelled, "My son's been wounded and his new creation is missing! I can't help but worry for his life!

Sadie got up and put her hand on his shoulder "Brother, dear. It'll be ok. Just calm down."

Carter looked better, but I could still see the worry in his eyes. What was weird is that he looked sorta familiar, like I meet him before, but I knew I never saw this guy before in my life.

Then, the next thing I knew I shot up form my bed in the infirmary screaming. My armor was off and I had a bandage around my forehead. Douglas was outside the room.

"Axl" He said "Your up?"

"Duh, yeah." I said "I just had a weird dream"

Douglas entered the room and pushed me down into my bed. "Your doing better than you did an hour ago, but your still not out of the woods yet" Douglas said. "What does that mean?" I asked

Douglas shook his head. "It means you're still not better. Remove the bandage on your head and you'll see what I mean."

I did what Douglas said and removed the bandage from my head. A gaping hole was left in my forehead right where Lumine attacked. I shuddered. "Oh man. That's an ugly wound. I'm lucky to be alive. "

Douglas chuckled "Your brain is lucky to still be functioning. Any worse and you would've never been the same. Now put that bandage back on. I still need to fix that."

I put the bandage back on and laid down "Ok. But make it quick."

"It won't take long." Douglas said. Funny thing, I didn't notice my chest panel was open. When I laid back down I noticed my chest panel was open and some cords were longed in it. Douglas put a cord in my panel and I fell asleep.

I slept peacefully, but I couldn't stop thinking about that dream I had. When I woke up, I was perfectly fine. I got up and left the infirmary. X and Zero were waiting by the window.

"Axl. Your okay " X said.

"And pretty much the same" Zero interrupted

"What made you think I wasn't?" I asked

Zero shrugged. X and Zero got up and walked off. I started to walk off after them when something caught the corner of my eye. It looked like a guy who obviously didn't put up a very good Elvis impression.

He was a rather short dude, with scrawny arms and legs, and his ribs showed right through his chest, like he hadn't eaten in while (obviously humans suffer from hunger, something reploids don't seem to suffer from).

He had a pointy nose, heavy eyes, and dark, thick hair. He was bound by these weird pink ribbions, like he was playing that mummy party game with pink toilet paper, and these glowing markings spiraled around him like the rings of Saturn. They weren't in english, but I somehow was able to read them. They said such words as "Suppress", "Dampen"(I don't know what that means, by the way), "Shut up", "Powerless" and even "Don't even think about it". But he looked fadey, like a hologram, or a ghost.

"Don't know who you are yet, I see." He said

"What?" I asked, "I know who I am! Who asked you to go around and judge people like your God?"

The guy chuckled "Not that, Kane. You'll find out soon enough." I turned around "Kane? I asked to myself "That's not my name! What made him think my name was…!" But when I turned around, he was gone.

"Who was that guy?" I asked myself.

"Axl!" A voiced yelled in the distance" "Huh?" I asked. The next minute I was on the floor, cause my friend Noah tackled me. Noah was one of those very hyper dudes, like one minute he's just sitting there, and the next minute he's running towards something to do something. Noah is a slim guy with blue and green armor and is constantly seen with a visor. The reason he wears it is for two reasons. 1) His eyes are a little sensitive, and 2) He has a scar on his eye that, unlike me, he doesn't want people looking at. He has a twin brother, Moses, who's a navigator who most people might recognize as one of the navigators aiding X and Zero while Sigma was the Maverick hunter commander.

"God Axl I thought you were dead!" Noah yelled as he squeezed me even harder [Sadie just said that if I were human, that squeeze would have killed me, but she's probobly being sarcastic]

"Ok, Noah, get off me." I said, "You're crushing my body."

"Sorry" Noah said. He got up and dusted me off.

"Noah, stop" I said

"Oh man!" Noah yelled suddenly "Sorry! I'm just so relieved! If you died I didn't know what I'd do next!"

"God Noah. X and Zero call me the crazy one, but I think you stole my spotlight."

"I did?"

"Duh. Your crazy."

"Yes; yes I am"

"Okay?"

"Well, bye!" and Noah ran off. Unlike Moses, who is cool, calm and collected, Noah is the total opposite; hyper, talkative, and just plain sky goddess (or if you want it in English, nuts.)

Later, in my capsule (Most reploids don't sleep in beds, like humans do, but sometimes reploids sleep in specialized beds) even though I had those cords in the back of my head (reploids need cords to help them fall asleep.) I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was the creepy Elvis hologram dude. X tried numerous times to get me to fall asleep, but apparently X is not very good at trying to put people to sleep. I knew something wasn't right, mainly because that "Kane" nonsense confused me. What did he mean by that anyway?


End file.
